1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a pulse detector and the like.
2. Background Technology
A pulse detector is a device for detecting a pulse originating from a human heartbeat, and is a device for removing as noise a signal component generated by the effects of human body movements from a signal (pulse wave signal) received from a pulse wave sensor worn on, e.g., the arm, palm, finger, or the like to detect a signal (pulse signal) derived from a heartbeat.
A pulse rate meter of a type that is worn on a human finger or wrist is disclosed in, e.g., Patent Documents 1 to 3.
There is also a pulse rate meter equipped with an acceleration sensor, and the pulse rate meter is used as a biological information measuring device provided with an activity meter, a pedometer, or another activity measurement function, an example of which is described in Patent Document 4. The use of such a biological information measuring device allows a measured person to manage his or her own pace distribution during activity, check the number of burned calories after activity, and perform other tasks to ascertain the amount of activity performed.
Patent Document 5 discloses a technique for judging the existence of subject motion on the basis of the output signal of an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-198829 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-54471 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-131426 (Patent Document 3), Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-211301 (Patent Document 4), and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-98356 (Patent Document 5) are examples of the related art.